


Tyler's Pokemon Adventure

by nuuuge



Category: Hockey RPF, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler goes to bed in Dallas. Seconds later he wakes up ready to go on a Pokemon Adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler's Pokemon Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely crack and badly written but I had a bad day so enjoy?   
> Feedback and love? Maybe some hate?   
> whatever you feel this deserves ahahaha

“I’m not feeling too hot.” Tyler mumbled, walking off to his own apartment waving nonchalantly to Jamie and Jordie who were more focused on the television than on him. It was normal though, an average off day and usually Tyler would make his way home around this time anyways, but something just felt off that night.

He walked to his own apartment, crawled under his blanket and snuggled into the comfortable warm covers, letting his eyes drop closed within seconds and fall asleep immediately.

It only felt like mere seconds later that he opened his eyes once more, not at all rested, almost as though he was woken up, the constant beeping most probably the source of this.

Tyler looked around with bleary half open eyes, hand whacking in the general direction of the alarm clock until he finally smacked it off the night stand and onto the ground, stopping the incessant beeping all at once.

Moments later he heard loud footsteps stomping up the stairs… wait… stairs? He lived in an apartment. There were no stairs to stomp up. Neither did he have an alarm clock.

With a jolt Tyler sat up in bed, looked around only to see he was on a completely different place than he was used to. The room was small, posters all over his walls, a window wide open letting in fresh air, birds chirping, no sounds of car horns or anything. This was not Dallas. This was not his home and frankly, Tyler was starting to freak out.

The weirdest part? His mother stomped into the room, spatula in hand flailing it around like a magic wand, “Tyler Paul Seguin! Get out of bed right now before you’re late to pick up your first pokemon!”

_Pokemon??!!_ Where was Tyler, what kind of a freaky prank was this and how did the boys’ get his own mother to agree to this? What was even happening?

“Both your sisters left the years before and you as the oldest sibling should have gone on a pokemon adventure years ago like your cousin! “ His mother continued to rant the waving of the spatula going more and more out of control with each word.

Now even though this was one messed up dream, his mother was portrayed perfectly when in a fit. So Tyler, to appease her, stood up, pulled on some sweats and a fresh shirt, muttering something about crazed women before running out of the house and to ‘professor Ruff’ as his mother told him.

Tyler had no clue where to go, where this ‘Professor Ruff’ lived and why he was even in his dream, but somehow managed to find his way up a dirt road and to the pokemon adoption place or whatever it was. Tyler had no clue, all he knew was that he was apparently getting a new best friend.

Professor Ruff looked a hell of a lot like Lindy Ruff. Same gruff features, white beard and hair, only instead of a training suit he wore a white lab coat. His whole manner was the same though, the way he barely smiled, how he told Tyler to stand still and not fidget while getting out four different pokeballs.

This dream was getting worse and worse with every single moment that Tyler could think. His own imagination was getting the best of him. He hadn’t touched a Pokemon game in years and here he was dreaming up this bizarre world of furry, friendly creatures.

“Finally came around eh?” Lindy… or ‘Professor Ruff’ sighed, “About time boy. Your sisters have almost beat the Pokemon league with their duo attack strength.”

Tyler merely nodded, looked at his coach, or the professor, expectantly who was still holding out four Pokeballs. Was Tyler supposed to take them all or just pick one or how was this all supposed to happen exactly?

“Well go on then and pick one. Haven’t got all day here. I need to create new technologies for the pokedex and discover new plays for the pokemon to train and evolve!”

Tyler snapped out of it, grabbed the first Pokeball and then stood there, staring at Lindy. The older man merely raised a brow at him making a motion with his hands Tyler didn’t get. What was Tyler supposed to do now with the pokeball?

“Well throw it you idiot.”

Tyler did and out of the tiny thing jumped a large, fluffy red, fiery looking beast. It barked, jumped around excitedly, then turned to look smug right at Tyler, sharp teeth shining proudly, fiery tail wagging excitedly.

“Good choice. Growlithe is a bit of a playful trouble maker I think you two will get along great.” Lindy stated, “Now get out and go on an adventure.”

And on an adventure Tyler did.

He packed his bags, said his goodbyes and left, never even bothering with the pokeball again because it seemed like too much work and Growlithe, who Tyler so smartly named Marshall, seemed to like the outside better anyways.

His mother cried, but was appeased when Tyler said he had a phone so she could call and off he went to have his own Pokemon Adventure.

Of course nothing for Tyler ever turned out the way it was supposed to. The whole aspect of Adventure sounded cool, sounded fun and well… adventurous, but this was anything but.

First off they were attacked by a bunch of killer beedrills, followed by a horde of angry (and possibly horny) Nidorans which were probably on their way to their mating grounds (but Tyler had never paid attention in Pokemon class so he didn’t know if that excisted even) and the whole first day of this ‘Adventure’ was a total shit show.

Marshall was pissed off about being stung by a Beedrill because Tyler didn’t know what to do or how to defend himself so the young Growlithe puppy merely walked ahead, hips swinging with an attitude Tyler had never seen in an animal before.

The two found a PokemonCenter where they stayed for the night, the gorgeous Nurse Joy though replaced by a lanky, awkward Russian teen who barely spoke a word of English, just smiling and petting Marshall while cooing over his soft fur and pointing Tyler in the right directions of the showers.

“I Nurse Nichushkin.” He told Tyler once he was done with his shower. He never said more, but Tyler could guess that on this adventure he would find many more ‘Nurse Nichuskins’ who would all look eerily similar.

This was turning out to be an ever weirder dream with each passing moment. Thankfully Val didn’t wear the sexy nurse outfit or color his hair pink. Thank fuck Tyler’s mind wasn’t that messed up.

Tyler thought that if he’d go to bed now, maybe he’d wake up, back in Dallas, back in his bed and back as a hockey player. Not a too old Pokemon Trainer.

Though when Tyler opened his eyes next he was still in the PokemonCenter, Marshall curled up at his feet and huffing every few seconds sleeping soundly.

Val packed the two of them a lunch then sent them on their way, declaring some Russian mumbo-gumbo about Tyler needing to find his way to the real adventure.

So, Tyler and Marshall were on their ways again, hopefully more luck this time around and less angry Beedrills to attack them.

The day went by fine. Tyler and Marshall didn’t encounter any angered Pokemon, they walked around and just looked to find some form of civilization, because Tyler was hungry and Marshall was cranky. With every step he’d yowl and whine, nudging at Tyler, almost begging his trainer to stop.

One look into those brown, big eyes and Tyler was a goner.

Days passed and the two friends (could Tyler even call Marshall the Growlithe his friend?) finally found their way to some city. They’d seen many crazy pokemon, insane other trainers who wanted to battle them, but Tyler and Marshall smoked them, gained lots of money off them, and finally reached a city.

First thing they did? Go to the PokemonCenter where Val #2 greeted them. This Val was louder, more sure of himself and spoke a little more English than the last, almost as though the Val of the dream was growing with Tyler.

“Officer Dillon, please just tell me how you get your hair to be so sleeked back and perfect!” Tyler heard someone shout outside their room in the PokemonCenter.

He looked outside, saw a lovestruck guy with a greasy beard follow a tall, muscular man with a perfectly sleeked back dark flow atop his head. The lovestruck bearded man looked almost to have hearts in his eyes for the tall police officer who was ignoring him and his weird ways.

“Where did I end up here…?” Tyler shook his head, chose to ignore these two and turned to Marshall who was already curled up and snoring happily, taking up half the bed.

The next morning Tyler didn’t see anyone else around town when he left, not even Nurse Val #2.

Tyler left, began to walk down the road. Out of nowhere a huge horde of wild, angered Mankey’s swooped down on the pair. Tyler didn’t know what to do, merely looked at the giant shadow of round, furry monkey Pokemon and he knew that Marshall couldn’t take them all.

“Watch out!” Somebody shouted behind Tyler who sidestepped just in time to see a racing Poliwrath punch a bunch of them in the face, then squirt water which the Pokemon magically procured at them to get them off their backs, joined by a giant Onyx who swiped at the annoying Mankeys.

“You alright?” Tyler looked over and saw the same guy as last night who was chasing after the handsome Police Officer, as well as another well shaven and taller guy with puppy eyes and pale skin. The Onyx disappeared into bearded guys pokeball while the Poliwrath stayed by well shaven guys feet looking quite proud.

Marshall trotted over, sitting on his hind legs beside Tyler, head up, expecting a neck rub, but Tyler was mesmerized.

Bearded guy looked way too much like Jordie and the other one too much like Jamie… and this whole situation reminded him far too much of the Pokemon TV show he watched as a kid.

“You’re my Brock and Misty…” Tyler mumbled.

The Jamie and Jordie Pokemon versions looked at Tyler confused for a moment, “I’m Jamie, this is my brother Jordie. We’re both gym leaders.” They explained.

Tyler couldn’t help but stare at the two. These two would help him on his ‘adventure’ in the pokemon world. He knew it. Everything else had gone according to show and game so this had to happen as well. Tyler just knew.

So after a bit more talking and realizing these two were the exact same as the real Jamie and Jordie, only far better at Pokemon training than Tyler ever expected, as well as leading gyms, which apparently took a lot of organizational skills. Tyler knew Jamie could do it, but never took Jordie as someone who would.

“Well Jordie only runs it half the time really. The other half he is running after Officer Dillon and trying to get in his pants. Hasn’t worked yet.” Jamie explained, which earned him a slap behind the ears from his older brother.

“I’ve got a better record than you. Just proves rock is better than water.”

So no bikes were broken or anything, but somehow Jamie and Jordie were so bored with their lives that they willingly decided to join Tyler on his grand adventure of becoming the Pokemon Champion.

Of course Tyler had to battle them to get their badges which was easy, because him and Marshall were the best team. It was also around that time that a small Eevee began following Tyler and he named it Cash. So he even managed to get a second pokemon.

To say his adventure was going quite well was an understatement. Each night he got to go to bed snuggled up to Marshall and having a warm, soft Eevee on his chest, sharing fun stories with the Benn brothers.

Of course Tyler also noticed the blush and the awkward moments between him and Jamie, much like in the real world in Dallas. He had the inkling of a feeling that Jamie liked him back, especially because it was obvious Jamie was his Misty and Tyler being so handsome and such a great natural at Pokemon training had to be Ash (and not to mention the obsession that Jordie had for Officer Dillon).

The three friends, Tyler could totally call the two friends, were walking to Saffron City when they heard the obnoxious chatter in a bush, two people clearly fighting.

“You guys alright?” Tyler asked the pair who were hissing and slapping at one another.

“Prepare for Trouble.” “Make it Double.” “To protect the world from devastation.” “To unite all peoples within our nation.” “To denounce the evils or truth and love.” “To extend our reach to the bruins above.” “Brad.” “Milan.” “Team Boston blast off at the speed of light.” “Surrender now or prepare to fight!” “ _Dougie! That’s right!_ ”

Tyler, Jamie and Jordie just stared at the three guys before them in tacky terrible outfits, all black and in bright yellow a B on their chest. They looked to smug, far too proud of their rhyme, eyes staring at Marshall as though they wanted him all to themselves.

“Yeah… not going to happen.” Tyler mumbled, turned away and walked off not sparing a glance at his former teammates, now apparent evil doers in the world of his Pokemon brain.

“You can’t just walk away from us…” Milan exclaimed, “You need to fight us! Don’t you know the narrative of the story at all?”

“We need to blast off again!” Brad exclaimed.

“With pleasure!” Jamie growled, took a step in front of Tyler, “You won’t ever get him back alright!? Tyler is ours! He is mine not yours anymore!” Jamie exclaimed.

The three Bruins looked at Jamie as though he was insane…” We were kind of hoping to steal a Pokemon..?”

Seconds later Jamie’s Polliwrath seemed to have enough and punched the three out, not even giving them a chance before using his water gun to spray them away, all three Team Bruins players shooting off into the stars muttering things into the sky that made no sense to Tyler, who was still too shocked from Jamie’s outburst.

“You… wow…” He didn’t know what to say. A push from Marshall and a nip at his ankle from Cash and he stumbled towards the taller, and better Pokemon Trainer.

Arms wrapped around Jamie, Tyler buried his face in his neck as a thank you.

Everything shook, everything changed and Tyler sat up, sweat dripping down his bare chest breath coming out in uneven bursts.

He looked around, room dark and knew that he was back in Dallas. No more crazy pokemon, no more adventure, no, just him, his apartment, joyous Air Conditioning and many other luxuries the world of pokemon didn’t seem to have.

He heard someone in his kitchen, knew how it was and pulled a shirt over his body before rushing into the dining area, only to see Marshall and Cash wagging their tails happily, Jamie scratching behind their ears.

“Come here!” Tyler grinned, running to Jamie, not even caring a single moment about how crazy he looked.

Jamie barely had time to look up, saw Tyler rush towards him and tackle him in a hug, lips crashing together uncomfortably.

Not the best kiss, but Jamie was his Misty, was his water-pokemon freak friend who was hiding feelings from him.

Tyler just needed to somehow touch Jamie to know he was real and had to know he wasn’t in Pokemon-World anymore.

No one would ever believe Tyler that he realized his feelings for his captain thanks to a crazy Pokemon-oriented dream.

Of course Tyler did tell everyone a week later and Jordie couldn’t stop laughing for hours.

But Tyler had Jamie and Jordie was still pining after officer Dillon.

Oh the sweet joy….


End file.
